The Ooze Is On You.
The Ooze Is On You is the third episode of Power Rangers: Fury Masters. Synopsis. Sam and Alisha are attacked by Frogoz while on a field trip with their Young Leaders Environment Club and are badly injured. The others must find a way to stop the monster before he causes more harm. Plot. Sam and Alisha are taking roll outside of the Youth Center as they prepare the kids in their group for their field trip. They are then joined by Ryan, Noah and Luke who tells them to keep safe while they are out in the forest. Alisha smiles and assures them that they will all be okay. Meanwhile in the forest, a strange frog monster walks amongst the bushes breathing heavily. At the Skull Fortress, General Grieves is planning his next move on the Power Rangers as he sees them as worthy rivals. Queen Shyira summons her followers to her quarters and informs General Grieves that a soldier from her army has emerged in the forest and that he, Grieves, must find it and recruit it to destroy the Power Rangers. While walking in the forest, the group of kids are attacked by the frog monster Frogoz. Sam tells Alisha to get the kids to safety while he stays behind and morphs to take down the monster. Alisha manages to get the kids back to the bus and tells them to stay inside while she goes back to help Sam with the monster. She morphs and leaps into battle but she's easily taken down, along with Sam, by the monster's "Toxic Ooze" attack. Master Guam senses that the two Rangers are in trouble and alerts Noah, Ryan and Luke to help them. The boys arrive on the scene and manages to scare the monster away. As the Rangers aid their injured comrades, General Grieves spies on them from behind some bushes. Sam and Alisha are taken back to Guam's Temple where Layla attends to their injuries. Master Guam tells the Rangers that they must find Frogoz before he causes more harm. Meanwhile, General Grieves is able to track down Frogoz and recruits him to destroy the Power Rangers by using his Toxic attacks. In the city, Frogoz and a group of Scrappers attack as people scamper for safety. The Rangers spring into action as they arrive on the scene and starts fighting Scrappers. Frogoz uses his "Toxic Ooze" attack on them but misses. General Grieves joins his monster comrade in battle and overpowers the Rangers. Back at the Temple, Alisha and Sam awake feeling much better and all wounds healed. Back in the city, Frogoz prepares to use his "Toxic Ooze" to destroy the Rangers once and for all but is stopped by Alisha and Sam. The five Rangers re-group and summon their new weapon, the Fury Cannon. They fire a blast at Frogoz and General Grieves cause the two to explode. Grieves manages to survive and calls on Druxton who transforms Frogoz into his Mega Monster Form. The Rangers quickly call upon their Wild Zords who arrive and uses their powers to destroy the monster Frogoz. At the Juice Bar, the teenages join the kids for drinks and smoothe. Alisha and Sam give thanks to the boys for saving their lives as they drink juice. Cast. Main Cast Members. *???? as Ryan Chong (Red Ranger) *???? as Noah Bales (Blue Ranger) *???? as Luke Rivera (Green Ranger) *???? as Sam Moran (Yellow Ranger) *???? as Alisha Taylor (Pink Ranger) *???? as Master Guam *???? as Layla *???? as Barcus "Buzz" Foreman Jr (Credited) *???? as Louis "Spinner" Frank (Credited) *???? as Queen Shyira (voice) *???? as General Grieves (voice) *???? as Druxton (voice) *???? as Babaloo (voice) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Emily *???? as Katie *???? as Max *???? as Frogoz Trivia. *Marks the first appearance of a "Monster of the Day". *The first monster of the day to be destroyed by the Wild Zords. *Although credited, Buzz and Spinner do not appear in this episode. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: Fury Masters